


1000 years in the future

by KathyPrior42



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42





	1000 years in the future

1000 years in the future: we are the ancestors

3020: welcome to a world where our lifestyle is considered to be “Middle Age.”

All humans have some bio tech inside them that aligns with human body functions. Besides having nanobots to fight off cancer cells and repair DNA, there are also small suction like devices which pump in vitamins and needed substances while eliminating any toxic chemicals from the air or from anything digested (acts like the liver). These people have more energy for longer periods of time, plus due to the constant repair of cells, they live longer, too. 70s is considered to be mid life. Those who are poor or do not have these modifications are said to be “disabled.”  
There are underwater hotels and space hotels everywhere. Water hotels, restaurants, and museums are surrounded by several glass airtight domes that keep air in and pump incoming water out.  
Above on the land, lights for houses and streets dim every morning and evening, turn on in the day and go out at night. The light is then “recycled” for the next day. At night, bio lit plants and structures provide light. In the daytime, all roads are solar paneled. In the air, there are several sections for flying self driving cars and another section for those who want to drive/fly manually. Large tunnels contain high speed trains that can get a person from one city to the next. In space, there are also black roads which provide energy to spaceships that hover over them. The roads led from one station to another, and sometimes to other planets for tours at a safe distance. Mars and the moon are common visiting spots, while the other planets are viewed at safe distances. Those born on the moon and mars are accepted as citizens by most populations, except the most conservative geocentric individuals. (At least, that’s the way at appears to many).  
On Earth, a multitude of cities and cultures are meshed together, with only the oceans separating them. Three fourths of the world is a giant metropolis like Tokyo, while the smaller portion still holds hints of nature and wildlife. Due to overpopulation (8 billion), these people have found another planet as a second home, though it doesn’t feel the same as Earth. North America now meets East Asia, South America not too far from Australia. Antarctica has now vanished, and humanity nearly went extinct when a horde of new bacteria was freed from the icy depths. Only the strong humans survived and later evolved.   
Racism, sexism, classism etc. appear nonexistent, and indeed, there are newly recognized genders and sexualities. (robot sexual, pan gender, agender, transgender, alien sexuality etc.) However, death, poverty, taxes, and prejudice will always exist, no matter how advanced the society.   
Intergalactic vehicle racing is a popular sporting event.   
People have phones, electronic watches, camera features for their eyes, and clothing that can morph and change.   
Organic food is popular and candy consists of healthy food with chemicals to mimic sugar.   
Music is blended from different cultural influences. Indian and Arabic, U.S. and England, etc.   
Religion is almost nonexistent, though people do still practice their faiths.  
Artists like The Enigma TNG are seen like Beethoven is known today.   
Internet Age Festival: similar to the modern day Renaissance Festival, people travel to a natural spot on Earth and dress up in jeans, shirts, dresses, and carry antique cell phones and laptops around. In addition, people can learn about the twentieth and twenty first centuries.


End file.
